


chanyeol, no!

by yeolsbun



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: ChanBaek - Freeform, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Marriage, Married Chanbaek, baekhyun needs a nap, chanyeol breaks some stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 14:45:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16536611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeolsbun/pseuds/yeolsbun
Summary: domestic chanbaek ft. chanyeol wreaking havoc on some of their household appliances.





	chanyeol, no!

**Author's Note:**

> based on [this](https://totally-correct-kpop.tumblr.com/post/179804777947/baekhyun-walks-into-the-kitchen-is-something) tumblr post. my brother wanted me to write this.

baekhyun wakes up thinking that, just maybe, the day will go fine. as soon as he's fully awake and able to smell something burning, he knows it won't. he knows exactly why it smells like something is burning, but to be completely honest, he's not ready to deal with his husband's antics. unfortunately, since he wants his kitchen to stay, well, a kitchen, he has no choice but to get up and make sure that chanyeol hasn't died. he stumbles his way into the kitchen, standing there like an idiot before he actually says something. but he doesn't have to, because chanyeol greets him first.

"good morning, sleeping beauty," chanyeol coos, leaving his spot by toaster to give baekhyun a soft kiss. 

 "is something burning?" he asks, his voice scratchy from sleep. he realizes that it's the toaster that's making the awful, smoky smell. but chanyeol doesn't seem to understand that he's asking... about their appliances.

"just my desire for you," he replies, leaning against the counter and winking in a way that he thinks is seductive.

"chanyeol," baekhyun looks past his husband, finding that the toaster is on fire. " _chanyeol_ , the toaster is on  _fire_." 

"oh my god," chanyeol gasps, promptly snatching up the trusty fire extinguisher and putting out the fire. "well, so much for toast." he offers a very sheepish smile, shrugging. baekhyun sighs loudly, covering his face with his hands.

"yeol, this is the third appliance you've broken in the past few weeks. please stop wreaking havoc," he says, "because i don't think our bank account can handle it."

"i know, i didn't mean to set the toaster on fire. i just forgot... about the toast." chanyeol shrugs, an embarrassed look on his face. baekhyun kind of wants to cry. not because he's annoyed with chanyeol or anything, he's just stressed and his husband isn't making things any easier. he just stands there, sighing.

"i'm gonna go back to bed," he says at last, making a big show of yawning. before chanyeol can even say anything, baekhyun is all but running back to their bedroom and diving back under the covers. he curls up right in the middle of their bed, opting to cuddle chanyeol's pillow because it smells like him and that's what baekhyun needs. chanyeol, he needs chanyeol, but he won't bother his husband since he's got to clean up the toaster mess. he falls asleep quickly.

* * *

he wakes up again to the feeling of being shaken, opening one eye to see who dares to interrupt his precious sleep but deciding that he'll just avoid actually being woken up. baekhyun rolls over with a groan, smashing his face into chanyeol's pillow and inhaling his scent. 

"baekhyun, my love, i know you're comfy but it's time to get up." chanyeol, it's chanyeol. just who he needs. baekhyun turns over to face chanyeol, who in turn pins baekhyun down and attacks him with soft, loving kisses. 

“chanyeol,” baekhyun murmurs against chanyeol’s lips, then pulling away from their kiss with a soft sigh. "i love you," he says, gazing intently at his husband. 

"i love you too, baekhyunie. now, come on. time to get up," chanyeol replies, scooping baekhyun up and carrying him out of their bedroom. "oh, by the way. i got a new toaster while you were sleeping. problem solved."

"yeah," baekhyun laughs, pressing a kiss to chanyeol's cheek. "problem solved."

**Author's Note:**

> i'm terrible at endings but this one was just meant to be short and sweet uwu  
> y'all can check me out on tumblr, i've got the same url. thanks for reading!!


End file.
